


Eyes

by JMProfio



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMProfio/pseuds/JMProfio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ramble about what it would be like if Snake got his eyesight back, with a bit of a dig about his outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on a million other stories right now! Or sleeping! I haven't done that in a while and it's almost 2 AM! I just wrote this really quick, just for the heck of it and because I really don't write enough 999 stories. Like I said, I wrote this at 2 in the morning, so it isn't golden. But I thought it'd be fun!

When Light regained consciousness in the hospital, he could feel the weight of the bandages wrapped around his face. He had no idea how long he had been out, or if the events of the past few hours would have any effect at all. It was risky, and the chance that it would succeed was slim at best.

"Are you awake?"

The voice spoke from a few feet away, and he recognized it as Clover almost immediately. Doubtless she had been there for several hours, possibly the whole time. He sat up, still bleary from the anesthetics.

"Are you excited?" she asked. "How do you feel? Light?"

She was as energetic as usual, and he couldn't blame her. After all, if everything had gone as planned, he'd soon be able to see for the first time in years. He was as excited as she was, though decidedly more composed.

"Did it work?" he asked, running his hand over the gauze covering his face.

"We'll find out soon," she responded. "The doctor said we could take off the bandages as soon as you woke up. Ready?"

He felt hands on the bandages, quickly unwrapping the layers and gradually allowing the bright hospital lights to shine on eyes that had too long been shrouded in darkness.

Light sat on the edge of the hospital bed, staring at the nearby mirror as his initial excitement and euphoria was replaced by a slight, creeping confusion. He glanced at his sister, still grinning excitedly at him from across the room, and then he returned his focus to the mirror, a single question taking residence in his mind.

"Clover," he said calmly, attempting to remain calm, "What the _hell_ am I wearing?"


End file.
